How Heroes Fall
by Ben 10 Superfan 101
Summary: Ben Tennyson and Alfred F. Jones have teamed up to take over the world! As their former team and allies try to figure out what caused this drastic change in their beloved heroes, the American army slowly conquers each country and take down the Plumber bases! Can the other stop the before it's too late? Warning: Benlie and Ameripan will be mentioned!


**A/N: Okay I have been wanting to do this for a while and I couldn't seem to focus on any other story until I at least put the first chapter of this one up. There has only ever been one Ben 10-Hetalia crossover that I know of, so I wanted to do one of my own. Now that this chapter is up I think I can focus on my other stories including this one. Please don't hate me for ideas, right now this story is a work in progress!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Ugh this is not going the way we planned!" Alfred F. Jones screamed with frustration as he stood in front of several large monitors in a large dark room. All the monitors displayed several digital maps of different parts of the world all covered with different colored dots: red dots resembled areas that have been conquered, blue dots represented areas of freedom or resistance activities, and the few green dots, which were mainly in Lichenstein and Switzerland, represented neutral areas. What infuriated Alfred was that the blue dots out-numbered the red by a long shot.

The only person in the room, however, was not paying attention to the screens, but was leaning back in a chair at a long oval table in the middle of the room. It was a brunette boy around the age of eighteen. He had his legs up on the table and his hands behind his head and his bright green eyes were closed. Ben Tennyson was just acting like he hadn't heard Alfred at all and this just pissed the blonde off. To show this, Alfred picked up a book that was sitting on the table and threw it at him but instead of getting hit by the book Ben caught it and put it back down on the table.

"Fine, fine, I hear all of your bitching," Ben said, sitting up with a scowl on his face. "But what I don't know is what you want me to do about it."

Alfred growled and stormed over to him. He got within inches of Ben's face and snarled, "What I want is what I said when we started whole 'taking over the world' deal. For you to help my freaking army out there on the battlefields!"

Ben glared at him and stood up with his arms folded across his chest. "You wouldn't need my help if you just took out those Plumber bases like I told you too," he sneered. "Or is that too much for the great country of America to handle?"

"Like I could get to them if I tried!" Alfred shouted, throwing up his hands in the air impatiently, ignoring the insult on his strength. He then stormed over to the monitors and pointed to various screens as he spoke. "All of the bases that you told me to take down are in countries that are either fully protected or are allies with countries with the means necessary to fight in a war like this!"

"Meaning your army wasn't up to speed to begin with," Ben replied, stretching his arms out. "So why should I waste my time helping a bunch of gutless cowards who don't even measure up to me?"

Alfred groaned in frustration. "Come on, Tennyson! We have to beat these countries but my men just aren't cutting it! You need to get your ass out there and help or we won't be able to take these miserable countries!"

Ben thought for a while then sighed heavily. "Fine," he said, grabbing a bright green trench coat off of the back of the chair he was sitting in. "Seeing as how you can't do it yourself, I'll take out the Plumber bases myself. Which one is the toughest to take down again?"

Alfred scowled at him and turned back to the monitors, his baby blue eyes searching them for the map of Russia. When he did find it, he looked quickly at the mass of blue dots on the image of the large nation, searching it for the hour-glass symbol that represented the major Plumber base. When he found it he turned to Ben, who was now putting on fingerless black gloves, and said, "Moscow."

Ben smirked as he pulled down on one of the gloves and flexed his fingers. "Russia? One of your old allies? Go figure. I take you'll come with me on this one then?"

Alfred smirked as well, grabbing his pistol off of the table and loading it. "You read my mind," he said. "I've been waiting to take that bastard down since the end of the Cold War."

Ben rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever." The two of them walked out of the room and down a dark hallway in which officers in bright green uniforms were scurrying about. Alfred gave the commands to have the planes and troops ready to invade Russia, saying that they were leaving in T-minus one hour. The men fearfully and dutifully obeyed Alfred's commanded, giving Ben a wide berth as they did so. The green eyed teen smirked as he noticed this, continuing to walk down the halls at a quickened pace.

When they reached the hangar for Alfred's plane Ben stopped for a minute. "I just thought of something," he said said as he stared up at the plane.

"What's that?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow at Ben. Said boy turned to him and grinned evilly, tapping the alien device on his left wrist.

"A while ago, people would go as far as to call me a menace when all I wanted to do was to _help _them." As he said this anger flashed through his eyes. "Now I'll show them what a real menace is like!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay A: Ben and Alfred are not acting like themselves. If you guys can guess correctly on what's causing this, I'll do a request on a story for you. B: Flame me if you want or you can do constructive criticism. Just review and tell me what you think!**

**Asta la pasta~!**

**~Ellie~**


End file.
